


Whatever you want

by Deanspain



Series: Hartwin One Shots/Prompt fills [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kisses, Hand Jobs, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spilled martini, i'm hartwin trash okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all lead to the conclusion that Harry must have some kind of feelings for Eggsy, maybe it was romantic ones, maybe platonic or god forbid, parental ones.</p><p>(I love the thought of Harry spoiling Eggsy so much that Eggsy gets comfortable in it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This has been on my mind for quite some time and I'm just so happy that it finally got time to write it down.  
> I wrote it in one go and haven't really read through it too much. I'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes that there might be, English isn't my first language so yeah...
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy this little one shot that I wrote. I'm as hartwin trash as a person can possibly be.

Eggsy knew that Harry had feelings for him. He wasn’t sure what kind of feelings, but when Harry had come back from the dead he had spoiled Eggsy rotten. It had started with little things like him buying Eggsy a new wristwatch as congratulation present for getting the title as Galahad, then it moved on to bigger things like giving Eggsy his own key to his house. He had said that Eggsy needed somewhere he could stay for recovery after rough missions instead of going home to his mum and Daisy while still having four broken ribs. Eggsy wasn’t sure what he was supposed to make out of all that. It was hard not to see it as some kind of courting, but that could easily be because Eggsy had his own feelings for the older spy. He just hoped that Harry wasn’t doing it all out of pure pity for him or because he felt some kind of responsibility.

Harry was also very good to keep up the professionalism and not show any kind of favoritism, but after one night out with Merlin and Roxy where they both had gotten completely pissed they had told him how Harry would always watch Eggsy’s missions and that he always made sure that Eggsy got the absolutely best ones too where he could travel to beautiful places. The older gentleman had even been the one to pick out every one of Eggsy’s suits, which had been very popular with ladies and men on every one of his missions. For fuck sake one bad guy had ended up being on his side at the end of a mission because of how “charmed” he was by Eggsy. That said guy was now working for them. After finding out about all this he had stopped sleeping with people on missions. It just felt wrong and it had never felt good enough to actually be doing it. Eggsy would never forget the look on Harry’s face when he had asked him to never send him out on honeypot missions; Harry had looked _happy_ and _pleased_.

After a mission that had taken him from home for half a year he was finally back in London. He had planned on going home to mum and Daisy but somehow he ended up at Harry’s house. It wasn’t really a surprise as he had been spending more and more time at Harry’s anyway, especially when Harry wasn’t there. It was just something comforting about the place and Eggsy always felt secure there. He was ashamed over it, but Harry’s home had always been much more of a home for him than any other home he had ever had. _Sorry mum._

He took his shoes off at the door and hung his suit jacket up in the hallway before making his way over into the kitchen where he grabbed a beer. He knew that Harry didn’t like nor drink beer, but still bought it for Eggsy. He had never complained about it or even mentioned it so it wasn’t like he minded it but it still messed with Eggsy’s head. It was almost as if they lived together now. There were loads of Eggsy’s stuff thrown around the house and Harry hadn’t mentioned that either besides that one time where he had asked Eggsy to throw his socks in the laundry basket and _not on the god damn stairs, Eggsy._

He opened the cap of the beer and made sure to throw it in the sink where he made a mental note to clean it up from when he left. He knew that little things like that bothered Harry who was a very neat person and liked having everything always clean. Since Eggsy had started living at his place that had eased up a bit because Harry had some serious issues with staying angry or annoyed at Eggsy for more than a day and if Eggsy also apologized gently he would forget it right away. Eggsy was ashamed of how many times he had used it and it certainly didn’t work on Merlin or anyone else for that matter.

It all lead to the conclusion that Harry must have some kind of feelings for Eggsy, maybe it was romantic ones, maybe platonic or god forbid, parental ones. Eggsy had gone past the phase of having a simply crush on his older mentor to actually being in love with him. He missed him the most when he was away, he always called Harry when he was feeling down and he trusted the man with his life. It scared him, because Eggsy didn’t trust people that easily. He doubted that he even trusted Merlin or Roxy that much with his life, even though they were usually the ones that he was working with. No one could blame him though, it had started with Dean being all nice in the beginning to later abuse Eggsy, it was with the teachers that gave up on him when he was too tired after working late nights, it was with the friends that ditched him in rough situations and it was with everyone that smiled friendly at him until he failed at something and suddenly he wasn’t worth their time. But Harry, he always smiled at him, even after failed missions, he always told him everything and he trusted him with everything. He trusted Eggsy back, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He was _proud_ of Eggsy and Eggsy didn’t doubt that for a second.

Eggsy sighed as he lay down on the couch, feet lazily hanging of the armrest and the beer was put down at his side. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the first time they had met, when he had said that he wasn’t going to snitch on Harry he had truly meant it. Already from the start he had been on Harry’s side, maybe it was because of how Harry had been on his side, beating up five people for a dumb comment even though he was a part of a _secret_ service that tried to keep a low profile.

Suddenly Eggsy heard the door being locked before being unlocked and a very confusing Harry coming inside with his gun raised high.

“Harry?” Eggsy said slowly as he rose up from the couch with his hands up.

“You forgot to lock the door.” Harry commented lightly.

He looked tired and annoyed, but he was absolutely stunning. His hair was a bit ruffled and was falling down over his eyes in curls. His suit jacket was carefully folded over his arm, while his white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows. His tie was a bit loose as if he had been pulling on it and two buttons were opened, showing of a bit of skin.

“You alright there, bruv?” Eggsy said as he sat up, quickly making sure that he looked somewhat presentable.

“Yes, I’m fine. I wasn’t aware of you coming back here today. How was Italy?” He smiled politely at Eggsy as he moved around to put his jacket away while also taking his shoes and glasses off.

“It was nice, I guess. The mission took longer than I had expected it to though.” He shrugged lightly as he followed Harry with his eyes. There was a tense feeling in his stomach and it felt as if Eggsy was about to do something stupid.

“I heard about it from Merlin. At least it done and also done perfectly too. Good job, Eggsy. You have once again proven yourself to be a worthy Galahad.” Harry poured himself a drink and raised it towards at him before drinking it up in one go.

“Thank you.” Heat was spreading over Eggsy’s face and he had to get a hold on himself. He always got like this whenever Harry complimented him. It was something about how deep and soft his voice got as if Eggsy was truly precious.

“So how was your day? You look a bit rough, mate.” Eggsy tried to sound as if he was just bantering but there was a hint of awe in there that he hoped Harry wouldn’t notice. Judging by the way Harry raised a brow at him he could guess that Harry had heard it, so he just hoped that he wouldn’t say anything about it.  

“It was a rather rough day. Percival almost got killed during a mission and there are political problems which I have to solve. I must say that being out on the field was much easier than this desk job.” He sighed as he took another sip of his drink. By the look of it he could guess that it was a martini, but it looked poorly done and that was actually worrying.

“Yeah, sounds boring. I was actually looking forward to working with you out on the field, but then you became Arthur and yeah, kind of had to give up on that dream.” Eggsy laughed a bit nervously as the words spilled out. He hadn’t meant to say it, but once he had started talking he couldn’t stop.

“Oh really? I must say that it does sound like a tempting idea. I have seen you fight and I’m quite impressed by it all.” Harry moved over from the bar to sit down on the big armchair, martini still in his hand and his gun holster still around his shoulders. Right now the only temptation is you, Eggsy wanted to say but he just smiled cheekily at the older man.

“I’ll see what I can do about it, if you want?” Harry looked over at him over the drink and Eggsy just realized how far Harry was willing to go for him. It was stupid how he hadn’t noticed how Harry was his boss but yet he was the one listening to everything Eggsy said. He wanted to please and spoil Eggsy and he enjoyed doing so.

“Yeah, that would be cool. Especially if we could go away somewhere far, travel, you know.” Eggsy was playing a very dangerous game, but he needed to know how far he could push Harry before Harry would put his foot done. And so what if Eggsy wanted to act spoiled for once.

“I think there’s going to be some mission in New Zealand, if you’re interested.” Harry said with a kind smile and Eggsy almost felt bad for what he was doing. He slowly stood up, making sure that every move was gracefully smooth and on the edge of seductive as he moved over to Harry, stopping behind him. He took a deep breathe before he gently put his hands on Harry’s shoulder.

“Now that I think of it, I’m actually really tired and you don’t seem to be in any better state, judging by how tense you are.” He said innocently. “And I actually wanna go to New Zealand, but not for a mission.”

His heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was taking it too far, but that was the point. Any second now Harry would tell him that it wasn’t very gentleman like for him to act like this. He braced himself for the rejection.

“I…I think we can do that.” Harry’s voice came out soft and almost hopeful. Eggsy wasn’t sure what to do with this information. Was he really going to take vacation with his former mentor, his boss now and his first love in New Zealand?

“I would like that very much.” Eggsy lowered his voice as he slowly massaged Harry’s shoulder, moving over to the neck and he thought he was going to die when Harry moaned out softly.

“You’re so good for me, Harry.” He said is softly and for a second he thought that Harry hadn’t heard him, but then Harry was slowly chuckling and protesting lightly, trying to joke it off. Eggsy was having none of it. If Harry could do anything for him then he could at least give something back. He moved away from his spot behind Harry and the small sound of protest that came from Harry made Eggsy’s heart skip a couple of beats. He made his way over to stand in front of Harry and there was no backing away now. With Harry’s full attention on him he dropped down to his knees.

“Eggsy!” Harry sat up properly, almost spilling his drink in the process and when Eggsy saw that he was making a move to stand up he lightly put his hands on Harry’s thighs, pushing him down slightly.

“You don’t have to do this, I don’t want anything in return, Eggsy. All I do for you is because I want to do it. I promise. You really don’t have to feel like you should do this for me.” Eggsy almost found it funny how panicked Harry sounded, he really didn’t want Eggsy to get the wrong vibes and oh god, how he loved this man. This man who had given everything to him and just kept giving, who looked at Eggsy as he was the best thing in the world ever even when Eggsy screwed up and the man who came has never looked down on him…This man who _loves_ him, but is afraid of doing anything about it because he doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

Harry _loves_ Eggsy. Eggsy can suddenly see it in his eyes, in how soft and gentle they are because now he also sees the sad longing as well as the darkness of lust and Eggsy feels like he’s drowning. Harry loves him.

“This isn’t for you. This is for me. Please, Harry. I want this.” He knew that he was playing dirty, but he needs this. He needs to get to touch him and to show him how much he wants. He needs to pull at Harry’s hair and mess it up even more. He needs to bite at Harry’s throat and leave hickeys in places Harry can’t hide them. He needs to feel Harry deep inside, ruining him for everybody else and he need to hear Harry to scream out his name in pure pleasure. But right now, Harry is tired and he needs to take care of him.

Harry’s hand went up to Eggsy’s face as he stared down at him, his eyes dark and the drink is about to slip from his fingers any second now.

“Alright, my dear boy. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” _I want your heart_. Eggsy nods once before his hands wander up to Harry’s belt. His heart is beating like crazy and the air feels too heave to breathe in. He has never felt this kind of want before and they’ll have to talk about it later on, but right now all that matters is to make sure Harry shouted his name.

“Thank you, Harry.” He looked up Harry as his fingers pulled down the fly and dragged his trouser down with his pants. “I have wanted this for such a long time. But I was so dumb, couldn’t see how you would do anything for me, Harry. I see now and I hope I’ll make you see too. See how I want to do everything for you and you won’t say no to me, will you?”

“Never.” Harry breathed out as Eggsy’s hand gripped his cock lightly, just testing the waters.

“Don’t drop your drink, Mr. Hart.” Eggsy smiled sweetly up for him before going to work. It wasn’t his first time with a man, but it was his first time with someone he _loved_ and he wanted to be good for him. He wanted to be perfect and he wanted Harry to look at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

Eggsy moved up a bit so he could spit gently down on the hard flesh, spit as lube was nothing he would recommend but it would be good enough for now. He pulled the foreskin back before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking lightly and tonguing the slit. Harry tasted clean and Eggsy already loved it. He played a bit with the head, but the lack of sounds coming from Harry made him look up. Was he not good enough? If he hadn’t been hard before he sure was now. Harry had his hand pressed against his mouth, head leaned back as if he was praying and eyes squeezed shut. Eggsy pulled away and gently took moved up to take down Harry’s hand.

“I wanna hear you. I want you to tell me when I do good. I want to be perfect for you, Harry and I want you to look at me.”

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at him before nodding. God, how Eggsy wanted to kiss him, but now was not the right time for that.

“And don’t forget to relax.” He murmured out before taking Harry down to the base, he quickly got control over his gag reflex and he slowly moved up to the top where he sucked at the head before going all the way down again. He repeated the motion a couple of times, moaning every time he heard Harry make some kind of sound.

Soon a hand came down on his head and Eggsy almost cried out of happiness. He wanted Harry to use him, to show him that he wanted him as much as Eggsy wanted him. At first he just had his hand there but soon he was putting pressure on it, making Eggsy follow his rhythm and do it like he wanted. Eggsy wasn’t sure for how long they went on like that but his eyes were going watery and his own cock was starting to hurt from how turned on he was.

Harry’s hand suddenly pulled his hair back, making Eggsy tilt his head back so that only the tip was in his mouth. Eggsy could faintly hear a glass being dropped and then he could see how Harry was jerking his cock furiously. Harry’s orgasm seemed to take him by surprise as he jerked up into Eggsy’s mouth, making him gag a bit. He tried to be a good boy and swallow it all but there were still a couple drops that escaped and ran down his lips when he pulled off.

Eggsy fell slightly on his ass as he tried to get his breathing under control while Harry was trying to get a hold on himself too. Harry, the gentleman, quickly came back to himself and he was soon tucking himself back into his trousers and pants. He then looked down on Eggsy and smiled softly.

“Do you want some help with that?” His eyes had traveled down to Eggsy’s tenting trousers and Eggsy nodded enthusiastically. Harry just smiled at him before patting lightly at his lap and Eggsy got the signal loud and clear.

There was something very taboo and exciting with climbing up on Harry’s lap. Eggsy almost felt as if he was supposed to give Harry a show and Eggsy could easily picture himself doing a striptease for Harry. His daydreaming was roughly interrupted as a mouth latched onto his neck, kissing and biting and probably leaving a mark too.

“Possessive much?” He managed to get out and Harry just winked at him before moving to the other side to do the same thing there. He laid his kisses almost strategically, as if he had been dreaming and planning about doing it for a very long time. The thought of Harry sitting in a meeting and looking over at Eggsy while thinking about marking him got Eggsy almost dizzy, making him whine and grind his hips against the older agent’s thigh.

“Hush. I’ll give you what you want, but you got to tell me what you want first, darling.” Harry’s voice was smooth as silk as it whispered the words out right into his ear. Eggsy’s breath hitched as Harry bit lightly at his earlobe.

“T-touch me.”  Eggsy was too far gone to even feel slightly embarrassed about how weak and desperate his voice sounded. But Harry didn’t seem to mind too much and apparently that was good enough of an answer for him to finally quickly undo his belt and fly. The look on Harry’s face when he saw that Eggsy had decided to skip underwear was priceless, wonder, awe mixed with lust and maybe a bit of possessiveness.

“You dirty boy, going around with no pants on.” Harry growled out as took a firm grasp on Eggsy’s cock.

“I’m not dirty!” Eggsy squeaked out as Harry’s thumb teased the slit, making Eggsy jerk his hips up into his grasp. He had to steady himself on Harry’s shoulder as he looked up at him.

“I’m your good boy.” He whispered the words out against Harry’s lips. It was scary how much he really meant it. He was first of all Harry’s and second of all, he was good for Harry.

Harry’s other hand came up to his face and he was pulled into his very first kiss with Harry Hart. There weren’t any fireworks or new colors behind his eyelids, but it still made him gasp and close his eyes. It felt like coming home and Eggsy was not going to give this up. He had thought that if he got to know how it felt at least once then he would be able to let go much easier. Oh, how wrong he had been. He couldn’t give this for anything and there was no actual reason for him to give this up.

Eggsy could have been very much satisfied with just sitting and kissing Harry just like that, but Harry’s skilled hands started moving over his cock and he couldn’t stop the moans that started coming. Eggsy hated that he had to break their kiss, but Harry wasn’t letting it up. He wanted Eggsy to come and there was nothing Eggsy could do to stop him. The closer he got to his release the harder it got for him to keep himself up and soon he fell down on Harry, his face hidden into the other man’s neck.

Everything was Harry. He could feel Harry everywhere, his smell so strong; his skin right there against Eggsy’s lips and Eggsy could even hear his heart beat.

“Come for me, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice pulled him right of the edge and the fall was perfect.

The first thing Eggsy noticed when he came back to himself was his own come drying on Harry’s white expensive dress shirt. Well shit. Slowly he tried to sit up straight. He could see that he had fucking _bitten_ Harry when he came and there was no an angry red mark right under Harry’s jaw. Well double shit. And when he looked down on himself he noticed that Harry had carefully tucked him in again and was patiently waiting for him.

“So…I might be a little bit in love with you.” Now was the best time to confess anyway, if Harry didn’t feel the same way he would have to explain his odd behavior and if Harry felt the same way…Well then they could be very happy and gay together while working for a secret service as totally badass spies.

“I thought as much, but it’s nice to hear you say it.” Harry was smiling fondly at him.

“Wait what? Is this some kind of rejection? Was this some kind of game for you?” Eggsy was at the edge of tears. Harry would never do such thing to him, right? Or could he? Did he have some kind of bet with Merlin? Had he known all this time about it and just decided to play on with it? Eggsy was almost shaking and if that was the case then he would punch him. He would punch him and probably quit Kingsman. No way in hell that he would be able to work under a man that he loved and that he had trusted so much and look where that trust had taken him. He was about to pull away from Harry when the older man gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Calm down, Eggsy. You misunderstood. May I explain myself?” It was stupid how Harry’s voice was soothing him and calming him down. Eggsy buried his face in Harry’s shoulder and nodded slowly. If he tried to talk then he would probably end up crying and asking Harry why he didn’t love him back.

“First of all, I must say that I assumed that you knew that I was rather crazy about. I have loved you for a very long time and I haven’t been very quiet with it.”

Eggsy’s breath hitched and he wanted to look up at Harry, but he was being held down and Harry didn’t continue speaking until Eggsy had given up and settled down once more against Harry’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want to make the first move, because I taught you might get the wrong idea about my intentions. You’re truly fantastic, Eggsy. You’re brave, smart, kind and a great agent. I was afraid that you would think that I had done everything I had for you because I was just interested in getting into your pants, which is very untrue. It was very frustrating to have you right there, but not being allowed to touch. Especially when you came back from perfect done missions and I wanted to congratulate you with a thousand kisses before showing you off. Or bad missions where I just wanted to pull you into a hug and tell you about all the missions I had screwed up. But I couldn’t because you had not yet made any real move to show that you were also interested. I didn’t want you to want this only because you were thankful so I had to make sure until you came to me because you wanted me. And I’m quite happy that you finally did because I was starting to lose my mind over you.”

This time Harry didn’t stop him from getting up and he didn’t stop him from kissing him until they both were breathless.

“I love you, Harry Hart.” He murmured the words out in between kisses, a big smile playing on his lips.

“I love you too, Gary Eggsy Unwin.” Harry said back and they couldn’t even continue kissing because they both were smiling too much.

“So what do we do now?” Eggsy asked shyly as he played with Harry’s lose tie.

“We are going to New Zealand for a well-deserved vacation and then we do whatever you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Seriously...like I'll love you forever if you leave some kind of feedback!
> 
> Also! Since I don't really have anyone I can talk to about Hartwin I would love to get to know some more people that are in this fandom.  
> My tumblr is ; atalkingsunflower  
> Don't be shy to hit me up!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
